Transcranial Doppler has been developed as a noninvasive method of predicting stroke risk. This is a screening program, using Transcranial Doppler, and treatment strategy, using chronic transfusion therapy, that could prevent brain injury and disability or death from first time ischemic stroke in young children with sickle cell disease.